The Hyuga Princess
by stuckatschool
Summary: A princess, a prince and a mistake that leads to love. What more could you need?


_**It has been awhile since i have published anything. Even longer since i have been in the Naruto Fanfiction. But here it is. The result of me procrastinating instead of working on Term Papers. My teachers are like " How can you write all of this in two days, but a three page paper takes weeks?" **__**My response it that if they WANT fanfiction on my papers, it will get done. Otherwise, i need time and coffee. **_

_**Anyway, here you go: My Sasuke and Hinata Fairy tale. ** _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naurto. Sorry.**

* * *

_ Once upon of time, long ago, there was once a grand country. It had glorious plains in the west, beautiful forests in the south, sparkling seas to the east and snow capped mountains in the north. Everyone in the country was happy and lived long lives. But one day, a shadow fell over the land. A dark evil seized the hearts of the lords of the land and pushed them into war with each other. The four directions separated and built large strongholds, claiming thrones for themselves and their families. The war lasted for many years, thousands of lives were lost and the landscape was destroyed. The people from each land begged and pleaded for an end to the bloodshed, until one day they refuse to fight. The four leaders declared a truce, but still held claim to their lands. They rebuild their countries and time soon past so quickly, that the people, who had once been so tightly united, had forgotten themselves and separated with their lords._

" And what became of the lords, my dear Hime?" said a soft voice. An elegantly dressed woman sat on the end of a tiny bed.

" They became the four kings!" replied an equally soft voice. A small child's head peeked from underneath her blanket, soft lilac eyes peering closely at her mother.

The small princess giggled when her mother smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead as a reward for her correct answer.

" And who are the four kings, Hinata?" The queen asked.

Hinata looked to be in deep thought for a moment, before smiling.

" Haruno, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga! " she proclaimed, cheering at the mention of the last one.

Her mother laughed gently, before rising from the bed.

" Very good, darling. Now time for bed." She tucked the small girl safely into her blankets and began to exit, when a sleepy voice stopped her.

" Mama? Why don't the kings make the countries whole again? Then everything will be big and beautiful, like before." Hinata asked, slowly drifting to sleep.

The queen smiled.

" Because they are stuck in their old ways. But maybe one day, we can mend the bridge."

" How, Mama?" The little princess asked, fighting to stay awake.

" Well, one way could be for a princess to marry a prince of the other country." The queen said, slowly making her way back to her daughter's bed.

" Like me and Naruto?" Hinata asked, smiling brightly.

Her mother laughed. The whole kingdom was aware of the fondness the princess had for the prince of the West's lands.

" Maybe. Now go to sleep, little angel, and dream"

And with that, the Queen exited her daughter's room.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed. She look out onto the lands and remember her mother's words of bringing unity to the lands. Her mother had only been gone for a year, but it felt like much longer. Hinata still didn't quite grasp where her mother had gone, only that she was gone for good and her new sister was here to stay.

Hinata was eager to be with her little sister, but the wet nurses and her father said it wasn't proper and that Hinata had to get back to her lessons.

Hinata began to arise, hoping to head to the gardens, when she heard a tear and saw the bottom of her small dress had caught on the floor and ripped. The Hyuga princess panicked, before heading to grand hall, to the seamstress's rooms. Kurenai had been a great comfort to Hinata these pasts months, and she loved spending time in the room, watching the lady turn simple fabrics into glorious gowns and robes for the royal family.

" Kurenai? Are you here?" squeaked out the young royal, looking past the stacks of fabric for the busy worker.

" Here, little princess." replied a voice from one of the piles.

Hinata quickly ran to the voice, finding the lady stitching together a beautiful gown made of soft lavender and silver. Hinata gasp and ran to it, carful not to touch less there still be needles inside.

Kurenai looked up from her work and smiled, giving a slight bow to show her respect.

" What brings you here, little princess? Are you lonely again?" asked the kindly worker.

Hinata blushed before gesturing to the tear in her gown, looking on the verge of tears.

Kurenai laughed before motioning the princess over, patting her head to calm her.

" Hush hush child. It's only a small tear. I can fix it before you even know it. Here, " Kurenai handed her a simple dress the child servants usually wore, " change into this and I will soon have you back into your dress before your father ever hears about it".

The princess did as she was told, changing, before sitting on the small stool next to the kind seamstress.

" So, little one, I hear that the princes of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki are here to visit. The servants gossip that your father is hoping to make a match." Kurenai said off handedly, watching in amusement, as Hinata's face grew red.

" I saw Naruto-kun yesterday, he played with me until he heard Prince Sasuke had arrived. I haven't seen either of them since" Hinata explained, saddened at the lost of the blond prince.

'_** But boys must play with boys** Father says'_ thought Hinata.

" That's a shame. I am sure you would get along with the Uchiha prince. I have heard that he is quiet, like you." Kurenai said, before silence fell.

Hinata was jolted from the quiet atmosphere when Kurenai rose from her chair.

" I need to get more thread. I might be awhile, because the king has moved most of my storage to the basement level. Stay here until I return, all right?" she explained. Kurenai knew she didn't really have to, as the young royal was always well behaved.

Hinata nodded, and watched her go out the door.

The princess began to let her eyes wonder and examine the many fabrics she held, before a loud clearing of the throat interrupted her peace.

Her eyes snapped into the doorway, and she gasped at the small figure that stood there, glaring with impatience.

It was a young boy, who she had never seen before. He had coal black eyes that seemed to be filled with irritation, and matching black hair. He wore fashionable clothes of a royal blue, signifying his belonging to a noble family.

Hinata shot out of her seat and nervously bowed, horrified that she, the eldest princess of the castle, was standing around in servant's dress and letting her head wonder.

" You. I need you to fix this," the boy said in a cold tone. He took off his outer coat in a hurry, before throwing it at Hinata. She stumbled to catch it and stared at him in confusion.

The boy stepped closer to her.

" Did you not hear me? I need this jacket mended, quickly." he repeated, still annoyed.

" I-I-I . . .Who a-are you?" Hinata asked, so upset, that her habit of stuttering returned.

The boy let out a sigh, seemingly irritated that he was wasting his breath.

" I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha, second son to the Uchiha kingdom. And I_ need_ that mended before my caretaker comes looking for me. Who are _you _to be speaking so freely and not doing as you are told?" he said.

" H-H-Hin-n-na-" she tried to say her name, but the fact that the young boy who had caught her in this circumstance was a prince only made her too nervous to talk.

" Hina. Got it. " Sasuke replied, tired of her stuttering.

Hinata was too embarrassed to correct him, and ran to grab a needle to mend the jacket.

She sat on the floor and began to fix it, if only to get him out of there sooner. In the silence, the prince grew bored and so choose to sit on the floor across from her. Just staring.

" Um. Can you . . . n-not stare a-at me?" she asked, her stuttering calming down as she began to focus on the task at hand.

Sasuke scoffed.

" I will do as I please. I refuse to be commanded by some servant girl who probably believes in things like true love and fairy tales," he said with distain.

Hinata ceased her sewing, to look up in confusion.

" W-what is wrong with believing in those t-things?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" They fill girls heads with the belief that all princes are these charming heroes, come to take them away. Maybe princesses can believe them, since they will probably marry princes anyway, but servant girls who all think they are Cinderella are the worst." He explained.

Hinata began to sew again, contemplating his words. When Sasuke received no reply, he smirked and brought his face close to hers, so much so that she could feel his breath brush against her cheeks, turning them a deep shade of red. However, she refused to look at him and started sewing with more vigor.

" You're a servant. Don't you want to marry me and become a princess and never have to work again? You'd wear the finest dresses and jewels, and everyone would always have to respect you and love you" he mocked.

This made the girl stop and raise her head, a determination in her eyes that was famed among the Hyuga.

" Is that what you think princesses do? Princesses have to work hard too. They have to take care of their people, because their people put their trust into the royal family and you have to try your very hardest not to let them down. And not everyone likes you. Some people will even hate you, calling you a mistake or a weakling. But you have to strive on and show them different. It isn't all flowers and balls and princes. Its a way of ruling and life" she said, with such calm, tears prickling her eyes.

Sasuke leaned back during her speech, shock evident on his face.

" You are right about one thing, though." she whispered, drawing closer to him, suddenly feeling brave.

" I will marry a prince"

And with that, she finished her mending and gently handed the coat back to the prince, before standing and dusting off her dress.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and rose with her. He smirked again, as he put his coat back on.

" So I was right, in the end. You do want to marry me."

Hinata looked down and did not reply, the seriousness that had overtaken her gone. She just wanted to run to her room now, but she could not, less the whole castle saw her.

" You know what though? I might marry you anyway. You are interesting." he said, getting ready to leave.

Hinata choose that moment to lift her head and stare at him.

" I don't want you, Prince Sasuke. I want to marry Prince Naruto." she said, with such confidence, Sasuke widened his eyes.

" Naruto? Surely you are joking?" he asked, shocked.

Hinata shook her head, which angered the Uchiha, making him storm out, right past Kurenai.

Kurenai looked at Hinata in confusion.

" Was that the Uchiha prince that just rushed from here?" she asked.

Hinata simply sat back on her stool, and said nothing but a quiet 'thank you' once Kurenai finished her dress.

* * *

The next few day, Hinata was busy, between lessons and fittings for new gowns that her father ordered, so she did not see either of the visiting princes. However, it seemed like the busy schedule took a toll on her young body, for she was soon confided to her room, sick.

It was late at night during her sick day, long past the hours of being awake, that Hinata felt a strong desire for water. Being every bit the gentle princess she was known as, she did not want to wake the staff, and instead wondered to the kitchens in her nightgown.

She had almost made it to the kitchen door, when a shadow moved in the blackness of the hall and startled her to the point she fell.

When she did not feel the impact of hitting the hard, stone floor, she opened one eye and was met with the face of the worried youngest Uchiha.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to get water." He said, helping her upright.

Hinata nodded and started to back away from him, before a loud creaking noise spooked her and she grabbed onto the prince's arm.

" I am looking for water too. Will you go with me? I know exactly where it is" she said, looking at him with such pleading eyes, that no one would ever deny her.

Sasuke said nothing, letting her guide him as he tried to banish the thoughts of how pretty she looked in the faint candlelight from his mind.

In the Kitchen, Hinata poured both of them small glasses and the lead him to a small sitting area behind the dining hall.

Sasuke helped her get onto the large sofa, seeing as she was so small and he was unusually tall for his age, before letting himself sit next to her.

" It is lucky I found a servant like you, otherwise I might have gotten lost" he said, in his mind this being a compliment, but to Hinata, sounded like an insult.

Once again, Hinata did not know how to reply, so she said nothing.

" Where have you been, by the way? I went to the seamstresses room, but you were never there." he said in a tone he hoped sounded uninterested, even though he was anything but.

" Busy. And then I was sick all day." she replied.

Sasuke felt a slight panic through him. His mother was sick once, and now she's gone. Even though Hina was a stranger, he feared losing her.

" Sick? Will you be all right? Should I get the doctor?" he quickly asked, touching her face to see if it was warm like his mothers. This caused Hinata to blush and move away.

" I am well. Just tired. " she said, just the way she was taught.

The prince looked down. Hinata could tell that he was bothered by something and touched his hand.

" Is something wrong, Prince Uchiha? I know you and Naruto have been exploring a lot. Are you tired too?" she asked.

At her words, the Uchiha seems to become angry.

" Why do you call me Prince Uchiha?" he asked coldly.

Hinata scooted away, not wanting him to yell at her.

" B-b-because you said to s-speak to you as y-y-your rank, prince" she explained.

" But the dobe is Naruto! Are you that in love with him?" he asked, moving toward her.

" N-n-no!" she cried.

Sasuke grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

" Why are you suddenly stuttering too? Are you scared of me? " he demanded.

Hinata's flight-or-fight reflex kicked in and she got ready to run. Sasuke must have sensed this, because he grabbed her wrist and anchored her to his side.

They just stared at each other; the only sound in the room was their soft breathing.

" What . . .is so great about Naruto?" he whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder, she would run away.

" He is heroic." she said quickly. " When I was little, he was visiting and a spider landed on me and I was so scared and he came to recuse me and killed it. He is just like the princes in the books. He fights evil." she said with no stutter.

Sasuke released her and 'humpfed', turning away from her. The Hyuga princess sat there, not sure if he wanted her to stay or leave. Suddenly, she heard him talk, but it was so soft, she didn't catch the words.

" What did you say, Uchiha-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

" If I become heroic. If I fight the evil people, will you like me better?" he asked, turning to face her with a determined face.

" I. . . don't know."

Sasuke looked displeased, but then he brightened slightly and grabbed her hands in his.

" Hinata. I am going back to Uchiha land tomorrow. I will train and fight and become a better prince than Naruto. Then, you will marry me, right?"

Hinata will never know what came over her that night. Maybe it was because he was looking at her with those deep, black eyes. Maybe it was the almost-smile on his face. Or maybe she was still a bit loopy from her sickness.

Whatever the reason, she agreed.

Sasuke looked satisfied with himself.

" Okay. Until then, you can't marry anyone else. We will write to each other whenever we can, right?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke leaped off the sofa, then lifted the princess down. They walked to Sasuke's door (because he couldn't find it on his own).

Just as Hinata was ready to go back, Sasuke had to demand one more thing. The princess would do anything to get back to her comfy bed, so she sleepily agreed.

" Give me a kiss goodnight"

The words didn't register and Hinata just stood there, almost asleep.

The young Uchiha became impatient, so he leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek, before rushing into his room.

Hinata stood there, shocked, before shaking her head and returning to her room.

* * *

**12 years later.**

" Hanabi! Give me that right this instant!" Hinata yelled, chasing her little sister around her room.

The younger princess just laughed evilly and yanked a piece of paper away from Hinata's grasp.

" Why? Are you that desperate to hear from your lover~" Hanabi asked, smirking.

Hinata let out an embarrassed shriek.

" Hanabi Hyuga! Please! Sasuke is writing from the battlefield. I _have_ to see if he is all right!" she said, reaching for the letter.

Hanabi sighed and yielded the letter to her sister.

Hinata ripped open the wax seal and carefully scanned the contents.

**Dear Hina-**

**We emerged victorious from the battle. The tribes invading from the north have retreated to their lands and we are now secure in our territory once again. I do not wish to tell you, but I am sure the dobe will mention it if I do not, so I will say that I was wounded, but only slightly. I am fine and do not wish you to worry, even though you will anyway. I miss your presence more than anything. It disturbs me so that I haven't seen you since you where a child, but when Naruto visits your castle, he always assures me that you grow more beautiful by the day. Which makes me want to injure him, if only out of my jealously. Now that you are marrying age, when I return home, I will talk to my father. As the second son, I am able to have more choice in my bride and no one but you will do. The next time we speak, I hope it will be in person, as I come to inform you of our upcoming nuptials**

**Forever yours,**

**Sasuke**

Hinata let out the breath she was holding, but them quickly panicked. In the 12 years they have been writing to each other, it never came out that she was the crowned princess. She had been aching to tell him, but it had gone on so long that she didn't know how he would react now. She loved him. Hinata didn't know when but she remembered the moment she told had just gotten word that Sasuke was critically injured while suppressing a rebellion.

* * *

_Hinata ran into her room, tearing through her drawers, desperately trying to find paper and a writing tool._

_Once she gathered her supplies, she dropped to her desk and began to write furiously._

**_Sasuke-_**

**_Please. I am begging you. Stop this. I have just heard about the rebellion. They say that you were speared through your ribs and it barely missed your heart. They say you are lucky to be alive. Stop going to battles. Can you not guide the army as a advisor? From the castle walls? Are you doing this just to prove you are a hero? You have nothing to prove. You are my hero. I love you. I /love/ you Sasuke, so please, get well. If I lost you, I would lose myself_**

**_Love,_**

**_Hina_**

_Then, without giving herself time to consider if this was a good idea, she marked the letter and gave it to the royal carrier, telling him to rush to the Uchiha castle and get that letter to the prince._

_It felt like eternity before she received a reply._

**_Hina-_**

**_The servants shouldn't gossip. Besides, I am the mighty Sasuke Uchiha. It will take more than a small injury to stop me. To hear that you love me, after all this time, brings me more joy than I have ever experienced. I read your words and wanted to go to you as soon as possible, to take you away and have you be with me forever. But the damn dobe made me stay down. As much as I want to fulfill your every wish, I cannot stop. I have trained and battled. But now that I know you love me, I have more to fight for. When we are married, I will retire, so then I will have you and will need to fight for nothing else. Until then, I trudge on._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Sasuke._**

_Even though he didn't directly say he loved her back at first, she felt the love in his words and held the letter tight to her._

* * *

That day felt so long ago. Now, instead of felling joyous, she felt scared.

She had to go talk to her father.

In the Uchiha castle, the King sat at his study. A knocking was heard throughout the room and a strong voice told whomever was on the other side to enter.

The king watched as his youngest son opened the door and then shut it behind him before approaching.

" Father" Sasuke said, bowing.

" Sasuke. I heard about your victory over the northern tribes. Congratulations. You have become such an excellent commander, I couldn't ask for more. What brings you here?"

Sasuke sat in the chair in front of the desk.

" Father. I have come here on a matter that is most important to me. It is . . . a matter of the heart"

The King looked up at his son questionably, but motioned for him to continue.

" I feel that I am ready to take a wife"

The elder Uchiha stood up and laughed, something Sasuke had never seen his father do.

" Excellent! I actually have been meaning to talk to you about that. I have picked you a suitable bride."

Sasuke stood as well.

" No, Father. I already have someone in mind."

The king stilled, before nodding slowly.

" Is it the Duchess Ino? I have heard rumors of her beauty? Or maybe an army daughter, such as Lady Tenten? I know her to be quite, ah, fit" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head

" Its a woman from the Hyuga Castle. She is. . a seamstress" Sasuke explain, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

The king was silent, before he sat back at his desk.

" No. I would have maybe cancelled your engagement if you had chosen a qualified lady, but seeing at you seem to have gone mad, you will be marrying the Hyuga heir."

The king meant that to be the final word, but the prince was not having it.

" Father. I will not marry anyone but Hina"

The king slammed his hand on the desk.

" You will do as I say. This alliance will benefit both of our countries. Tell me, what is your objection to this princess? She is heir to the throne, so you will become a king. Her beauty is praised through all four countries and I have personally met her and know her to be of good breeding and reputation."

" I do not love her!" Sasuke yelled.

His father scoffed.

" Love has nothing to do with marriage, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha frowned.

" Didn't you love mother?" he hissed accusingly.

The monarch stiffened and glared.

" This isn't a debate, Sasuke. You _will_ marry Hinata Hyuga. You are dismissed."

The door slammed behind him so hard, the portraits on the walls fell.

That night, the stable boy went to check on the royal horses, only to find Prince Sasuke's missing. As he was ready to report this, a figure on the missing horse appeared.

It handed him a sack of coins, then took off his cloak hood.

" Tell no one" said the prince, and then he took off, toward the Hyuga lands.

* * *

Hinata was attempting to sleep. Her meeting with her father went . . . unexpectedly.

* * *

" Father?" Hinata said, peeking into his private quarters. He sat in front of a large fire, going over various reports, looking up and waving his daughter in.

" Ah, Hinata. Good. I have been looking to speak with you for sometime now. Sit" he said.

Hinata knelled in front of her father, a habit she picked up as a child. In front of company, she would sit close by and act proper. But alone, she knelled and rested her hand on his lap. It was the only time she ever felt close to him

" I have arranged a marriage between you and the youngest Uchiha prince. He has become quite an accomplished commander and will make an excellent partner and king for you." He said, putting down his papers and watching his daughter's reaction.

Hinata looked shocked, before a worried expression crossed her face.

Now, despite what the kingdom thought, the King loved his daughters more than anything. So to see such an expression on his child's face made his heart ache.

The Hyuga male stroked her hair.

" Hinata. You know I would never wish you any unhappiness. This is a good match. I have confidence that you will be happy."

Hinata shook her head.

" No, father. I love him." She said sadly.

The king look confused.

" Then what worries you?"

Hinata stood up and began pacing.

" Father, may I tell you a story? " she asked, stopping in front of him.

He agreed and asked her to sit again.

After Hinata told the whole story of her and Sasuke, her father looked in deep thought. Hinata was hoping for his counsel. He told her to go to bed and they will discuss it further tomorrow.

* * *

And so Hinata laid in her bed. She was unsure about her future, but she knew that no matter what happened, she wanted to be with Sasuke. The only question was if he would want to be with her when he found out the truth.

Huffing, the princess got out of bed and slowly made her way down the hall. Maybe Kurenai was doing some late night sewing. She would talk to her and calm her nerves.

A shadow down the hall moved, but the princess held her ground.

" This seems familiar." The shadow declared.

Hinata recognized that voice.

She rushed to the figure and held a candle to see better.

Lavender eyes met coal black ones.

There was a quick inhale of breath, before the two royal embraced for the first time in 12 years.

Hinata thought she had grew out of her crybaby phase, but she soon found herself crying into her love's shoulder.

Sasuke felt the tears soak his shoulder and pulled her away, grabbing her face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

" Am I so good looking that it brings you to tears?" he joked, so happy to be holding her in his arms.

" Sasuke..." she said with a watery smile. They embraced again, before Sasuke pulled away.

" Is there somewhere we can talk?" he said with a serious expression, which made Hinata worry.

She lead them down into an empty storage room.

Sasuke walked around the room, nervous for the first time in his life. Eventually he sighed and turned, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist.

" Let's get married. Right now. Let's run away." he proposed.

Hinata looked at him shocked. She focus on his face, trying to decided if he was saying this to Hina, the servant, or Hinata the princess. He looked as if he was desperate, and indeed he would be if he was asking her to help him abandon his duties.

" Aren't you engaged to the Hyuga heir?" she asked, backing away to read his expression.

His eyes hardened and her glared at her.

" How do you know about that?" he questioned suspiciously.

Hinata became nervous.

" Its what the servants have been saying. So what are you going to do?" she replied.

Sasuke looked at her with a pointed look, as if to say ' I already told you'

The fair-eyed maiden shook her head.

" You can't, Sasuke. You can't throw away your duties, your responsibility to your people."

" Itachi is to be king, not me." He replied. " I am second in line. My duties are less"

Hinata gasped.

" They are still yours! You cannot run away! I won't let you!" she said, shoving him away.

Sasuke backed away, then growled in frustration. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

After a moment of silence, he looked at her.

" Fine then. Become my mistress. I will marry her, but you will be my true lover." he said, as if it was simple.

The Hyuga princess could not believe what she was hearing.

He was willing to be unfaithful to her? Sure, he didn't understand the circumstance, but that doesn't excuse the fact he was willing to do that to an innocent bystander in their love.

" Sasuke. Are you willing to break the heart of an innocent, just for your own selfish needs?" she asked quietly.

" My _selfish_ needs? Hina, this is our future I am talking about. I only want you! I don't care about some stranger I am being forced to marry!" he said, obviously getting angry.

" What if she loves you?" she replied, staying calm.

" She doesn't even know me. You can't love someone you don't know, Hina " The Uchiha prince said, grabbing her arms as if it was his only connection.

Hinata moved away.

" You are right Sasuke. You can't love a stranger. Go home Sasuke. You will be back here soon enough to meet the princess. " Hinata said with finality. She quickly left and ran back to her room, crying the whole way.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke found himself dressed in his finest military clothes, waiting to meet his future wife.

" Sasuke. I know you are not the happiest person right now, but your manner is insulting not only to the nobles whose home we are in, but also to the Uchiha name. Now, sit straight, I hear them coming" the King admonished.

Sasuke grunted, and reluctantly sat up.

The great doors opened, revealing the Hyuga King. Behind him followed a grandly adored young woman, whose face was concealed by a thick veil.

Both Uchiha men bowed.

The kings approached and shook hands, offering their usual formal greetings.

They then watched as Sasuke slowly approached the veiled princess.

The woman turned her head to her father, who quickly cleared his throat.

" Uchiha, lets leave the young ones alone while we finish some of the final details of the marriage." The king said, ushering him out of the room.

The moment the door was closed, Sasuke slumped back into his seat and closed his eyes in annoyance.

The princess cleared her throat, which made the prince look at her.

" If you have something to say, spit it out."

The Hyuga let out something akin to a laugh.

" You don't like me." she said.

Sasuke grunted.

" That is an understatement. I actually _hate_ you" he stated.

The princess sat across from him.

" Why? I have done nothing to you."

The Uchiha laughed.

" Nothing? You are the very reason I can't be with the one I love. " he snapped, standing up.

The Hyuga sat still, but her head tipped down.

" That is unfortunate. It is sad that I can be with the one I love, but you can not"

This seemed to really hit a nerve, because the Uchiha started to laugh.

" You love _me_? You and I are complete strangers! What, is it my legendary looks? Have you fallen in love at first sight because you think I am some handsome prince? Learn to see past looks, princess." he said, getting ready to storm out.

" I know you."

This gave him pause.

" I know you love your brother, even though to the public it seems like you two are rivals."

Sasuke turned to the princess, her back too him as she sat in the chair.

" I know that you like to read adventure and horror novels because they give you a thrill in the pit of your stomach. That your idea of a day well spend would be riding horses and exploring the kingdom."

Sasuke approached her and laid his hand on her shoulders.

" So what. You proved that you are a stalker and have spies in me castle." he said with such a hard tone, he felt her shiver a bit, which gave him pleasure.

" I know that you fell in love with a little seamstress when she sewed your button back on to your jacket when you were just a child."

His grip tighten on her, causing her to let out a gasp. He picked her up from the chair and spun her to face him.

" _Who are you_" he growled.

" I am the crowned princess Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga throne." She began. Carefully, she lifted her veil.

" But the ones I love call me Hina"

Sasuke backed away quickly, as if touching her burned him.

" . . . Hina. What is this?" he said, feeling as if he is in a dream

" This is our engagement meeting." she replied.

" You are a servant"

She shook her head and approached him.

" You assumed that. I just didn't correct you. Why do you think I was so confident I would marry a prince? "

He shook his head and gripped his hair.

" Hina. . no Hinata. I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

" I wanted to. So many times. But I fell in love with you, and you said you were in love with Hina, the servant. I . . . was afraid you wouldn't love me as a princess"

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead, he walked out the door.

" Sasuke!" she exclaimed, chasing after him.

" You should have told me. I was willing to give up everything for you!" he said, walking as a fast pace, but not really going anywhere.

" I know! You were even willing to be unfaithful to me!" she replied hotly.

He turned so quickly when he heard that, she smashed into him.

" That isn't fair. I wasn't being unfaithful. I would have cheated on you _with _you!" he yelled, before quieting down, realizing they were in public.

" You didn't know that though," she whispered.

" But _you_ did" he responded, before returning to his quick walk through the castle halls, with the princess on his heels.

He suddenly didn't hear her footsteps behind him anywhere stopped to see what had happened. She stood still, looking down. When he looked closer, he could see her biting anxiously.

" I just . . . wanted you to genuinely love me. For me. Not because it was convenient that I was a princess. You said you didn't believe in true love, and I just wanted you too. I . . . am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if you don't want to marry me. I will tell father to cancel the engagement," she said in a small voice.

" I would have loved you if you were a pauper or a Queen. I loved you the moment you said a princess was more than a pretty face, that she served her people." He explained.

Hinata looked up at him, slight hope in her eyes.

He opened his arms.

" Come here"

She ran into his arms and they both promised to never let each other go again.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

They married on a warm summer's eve. The ladies of the kingdoms cried, their siblings embarrassed them, and the kingdoms rejoiced at the happy couple.

They laid in their bed, tangled with each other and talked in hushed whispers.

" Do you think our marriage will bring the countries closer together?" Hinata asked, playing with the ring on her husband's hand.

" Mmm. Possibly. If Naruto and Sakura stop bickering long enough to admit they love each other, it will be a bigger step, considering they are both heirs" he replied, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling of Hinata massaging his hand.

She giggled and agreed.

" You know, our fathers will be expecting an heir as soon as possible. How do you feel about that?" she brought up, looking at her husband.

He cracked one eye open and looked down at his new wife. She looked as if she was holding her breath. Pulling her closer, he let out a content sigh.

" I have no objections. I imagine a little girl with your hair"

" Hmm. I want a little boy with your eyes" Hinata replied.

" Well, we have plenty of time to get both" he said, before rolling over on top of her, to her delight.

* * *

_**And they lived happily ever after?**_

_**Man, I write alot of fairy tales. **_

_**I am not over joyed at the ending, but it will do. Maybe if I think of something better, i will revise it. But for now, it shall stand. **__**I think i might tackle a Gaara and Hinata next, once finals are over. Maybe by next year? **_

_**Okay, well, thanks for reading! Review please!**_


End file.
